As an image recording method that records a color image, there is known an inkjet technique. The inkjet technique has recently been applied to commercial printing fields although it has been applied to fields including office printers and home printers.
As one of the components of an inkjet ink, a pigment is widely used. When a pigment is used, water resistance or light-fastness of the formed image, a jetting property from a jetting head, or the like is an important factor, and consequently various investigations have been performed on techniques to improve these properties. As an invention for improving water resistance and light-fastness of the formed image, for example, there is disclosed an active energy ray curable water-based ink including a polymerizable monomer having a specific structure (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-219158 and JP-A No. 2000-336295).
However, with regard to the techniques described in JP-A No. 10-219158 and JP-A No. 2000-336295, a jetting property from a jetting head is poor in some cases and further improvement is still required. Further, there is also a need for further improvement in curing sensitivity.